freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tera
Tera is an online multi-player, MMORPG. This game is rated M. And has some unique graphics that are breathe taking. The reason for it being rated M is for it's voilence, blood, and suggested themes. But other that it's a really fun game kinda like ArcheAge but with more and somethings better than it. Anyways, here is some info about Tera! Feel free to add to it! :D ( EU/NA Mashed together. You can change servers but that will cost points. http://support.enmasse.com/tera/transferring-a-character-to-another-server for wanting one of your char's on a different server. You can have more than one player on each server.)( Language on here is fowl if you can't handle it then get out of this game. ) ~Story line~ Ok, so basically in the story line is that a long time ago, these powerful Gods fought with each other over many things and weren't very helpful to each other. ( Wow what a life that would be. ) And their people didn't get a long very well either. Until one day, a mighty rift opened up and created and caused all Hell to break loose. ( Just another day in paradise.) Bring horrible corrupted creatures to destory the kingdoms, Gods and world. The people and the Gods saw this and what their future will look lke if they don't something to stop this. So they all agreed and united together to fight off these creatures. The battle for their home has begun and the federation. (You will see the clips and storylines soon enough in the game. ) -Infomation for beginners- Welcome to Tera. ( New loading screen. ) You can start off by creating your amazing charater, race, class, gender and name. ( New mixmatch. ) ( New island aka Lost Isle )The Island of StepStone is now where level 1 - 11 can get more xp and start faster in Tera. The island has a new story line so that all players can now access. Don't worry, Island of Dawn is still around to explore and get the old story. :p ( Not putting up new story line. Spoilers. ) ( NEW* New players guide!!! :DD ) -Quests- There are over thousand of quests to do in this game. You can do many quests at once but that means more running back and forth sometimes. Quests in red question marks or anything red floating above their head, means is a storyline and main quest. Yellow means it's for random things like finding a dog in a gave yard ( that is one of those quests not joking! ) Sometimes quest give you special mounts to ride a long the paths and roads faster. It also gives you cool potions, clothing and weapons. Daily quests you can do once a day and give you xp to help level up. Quest are amazing they make you run around and see the beautiful world your in. Careful though some quests can only be unlocked when your a certain level, that's cause there are dangerious higher level things that can kill ya. ~Level up / XP~ Leveling is up is one of the most exciting, wonderful feelings your charater needs to continue it's quest to help the world and to get amazing new stuff. XP helps you gain to the next level. You don't need quests to help gain XP, though just kill monsters too. Unlike AA, Tera makes you so you don't loose XP. However, it gets harder each time you level up to get it. ( Sorry had to say something about AA. Sorry if I offended anyone. o.o ) 1 - 15 is easy and continues to get a little harder each time. You can level up to 65 and above but 65 is mainly the max point. That doesn't mean there isn't stuff to do when your 65 that just means you unlocked the hardest challenges ever and dungons. Level 60 you can earn a rare free Black Panther/Leopard mount and more. So level up! Mounts / Pets Mounts and pets is what basiclly everyone loves. ( Not sure if that's true or not but it is for me. ) There are over 76 different types of mounts! You get 2 new mounts in the begining and when you start playing. A RazorMane white horse and Ex-TRM. Do quests and you'll get more that or buy them from the cash shop. Mounts help your speed go faster and as for pets well they help kick monsters. Pets are loving, caring companions. They will help you on quests and stuff. However, it means taking care of them that's their reward they want. ( There are only a few pets but that's cause the game is only 3 years old and is adding new stuff to it. ) ( Link to see 76 mounts: http://mmomounts.com/tera-mounts ) $Cash Shop$ Cash shop is a gre at way to buy the hotest new style, weapons, pets, mounts, more. Cash Shop always is updating with this stuff. Cash Shop isn't very expensive, unless you want millions of points. XD ( Not going into much detail with this cause it basically is what it is. ) $10 = 1000 points, $20 = 2200 + 10% discount, $40 = 4600 points + 15% discount, $100 = 12000 points + 20% discount. %Federation Bills / Shop% Federation Bills are exclusive money points. Each time and day you log in to the game you earn 15 Federation bills. You can collect a lot of them and go to a special store which can earn you great rewards and prizes. Kinda like the Mystery Merchant back on FreeRealms. You can save them in a bank which all your chars can use at anytime. Find a popori named Tikat. He can be found in any town but these ones, Velika, Allemantheia, or Kaiator. ( Thank Tera staff and website for this information. Some of it is in my words though. Oh and the pic is from Tera website! So I don't own it but I am using it for an example! ) *Guilds* TERA Guild - Update Launch Trailer (Full HD) Welcome to the guild. Guilds are easy and quick to make. You just need yourself and one more player in a party. Oh you also need to be level 8 or above. In guilds you gain more XP and quests done faster. Plus who doesn't want to be in an epic family. Guilds not only gain XP but your very own sky castle!!! Which then becomes a huge entertainment home. Guilds can be on all servers at anytime. If you wanna show off your guild and prove how bad ass you are, you can in PVP areas, dungons, extra. You can comstumize your guild name and it's little logo. !PvP! PvP can make your guild and char stronger. You can earn great rewards from it and show off. PvP can be fought anywhere and anytime. You can have a one vs one duel, guild vs guild, one vs guild, extra. You must be at least level 30 to do Guild vs Guild. Battle grounds: over 15 different ones. Events :^) Tera has a lot of events. Holiday ones especially. You can earn prizes and rewards on these events. Some can dress up and play exclusive games from holidays. Dungons and PvP grounds change and open up too during this. World maps Here are some maps that can help you if you get lost on a different land. x3( This is a pic from my screen on my Tera game. ) NEW MAP! #Codes and Cheats# Code 1 This code earns you a dragon pet/ tiger mount for 3 days. Z3L1NN1NJ4R34P3R848YWH4TX Code 2 Enter: angry chicken and get a free getaway package! Code 3 and 4 bandanarama taketheredpill IF YOU HAVE FACEBOOK FOLLOW TERA AND U WILL GET FREE CODES LIKE THIS ONE. ( Follow Tera on Facebook, Twitter, Twitch, LiveStream ) EMEPAX2015 Accounts/Guilds/Level/Server/Race All FreeRealms members are welcome to add on to the list! ~Moon Name: Moonpelt / Race: Castanic / Gender: Female / Guild: Shadow Rogues / Level: 37 / Server: Celestial Hills Roleplay/PvP Name: ( StereoMix has 3 chars. Link to see his: http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:53083 ) Name: Silverleaf Guild: Shadow Rogues Level: 16 Name: Rydien ( Ryder ) / Race: Human / Gender: Male / Guild: Shadow Rogues / Level: 21 / Server: Celestial Hills Name: Strawburry / Race: Elin/ Gender: Female (Male Inrl) / Guild: Shadow Rogues / Level: 25 / Sever: Celestial Hills Name: Blueachu / Race: Elin / Gender: Female / Guild: Shadow Rogues / Level: 17 / Server: Celestial Hills ( Needs new comp ) Name: ( Bandit from FC is joining ) Name: Fallenfeather ( CrookedStar has three char's ) ( Levels: 1-16 ) ( servers: Temper's Reach and Celestial Hills ) ( Guild: Shadow Rogues ) Name: Hidden / Race: Human / Gender: Male / Guild: Shadow Rogues / Level: 25 / Server: Celestial Hills Name: Star ( Not StarCast Eclipse ) / Race: Unknown / Gender: Female / Guild: Unknown / Level: Unknown / Server: Highwatch Name: Blazee / Race: Unknown / Gender: Male / Guild: Unknown / Level: Unknown / Server: Highwatch Name: Mist / Race: Unknown / Gender: Female / Guild: Unknown / Level: Unknown / Server: Highwatch Name: Ezra Scarlet / Race: Unknown / Gender: Female / Guild: Unknown / Level: Unknown / Server: Hightwatch Name: Spectral ( Glowing/Specterless ) ( Will join when computer is fixed or gets a new one.)/ Race: Castanic / Gender: Male / Server: Celestial Hills Name: Jake.Redstorm / Race: Human / Gender: Male / Guild: Shadow Rogues / Level: 18 / Server: Celestial Hills Castanic ( Unknown FR member apperently ☀http://freerealmscollection.freeforums.net/user/148 ): Server: HighWatch ShadowWolf ( Just got it ) Guild: Shadow Rogues / Server: Celestial Hills & HighWatch Nightshade / Guild: ( Will join Shadow Rogues when able too. Has to get grades up though. ) ( Asking Bonsnia to join us ) Contacts Hey everyone, it's Moon. Want to see Tera live? Want epic free stuff? Want more sneak peeks? Well all of this you can do. If you have twitter, live stream, facebook, twitch, then you can find Tera things anywhere you go. If you want to see Tera now and live you can contact me at skype also. If you want to see Tera now and live ( not just livestream though. ) then you can get skype and add me: moonpawone Please make sure to tell my your freerealms warrior cat name or warrior name before you add me. I don't want any stalkers lol. Also you can leave your mic off and video camera off if you want too. ( Chatting while me sharing my screen is ok too. ) ( I might leave my mic off at first and chat on the side bar while showing, I am kind of shy. ) Anyways enjoy! :3 Moon's youtube channel! ( More videos will be added soon.)